This invention relates to a run and brake control circuit and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an electruc run and brake control circuit for a three-phase motor operated by alternating current and using a single logic level input. The signal when low, closes a run relay applying AC power to the motor. When the signal goes high, the run relay is opened and the motor is braked using DC current for a fast stop.
Heretofore, large and expensive alternating current motors were used in modern business equipment along with braking systems that required complex circuitry for braking the motors when a fast stop was required. The subject invention eliminates this problem by reducing the size and cost of the components in the braking circuitry and greatly simplifying the necessary circuit system.